The growth of “public cloud” (e.g., Amazon AWS, Microsoft Azure, Google Cloud etc.) has made it simple and cost-effective to gain access to data center storage capacity. At the same time, there are concerns over who might have access to data stored in a shared or public data centers. Even where the data is stored in an encrypted form, concerns remain about where and how keys are stored and managed, how keys or communications might be compromised, etc.